<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>aching to see me at any possibility by gabriphales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592696">aching to see me at any possibility</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales'>gabriphales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Secret Crush, everyone's a lady it's wlw hours !!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>gabriel takes her friend, aziraphale, out shopping. bra shopping, to be precise</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>aching to see me at any possibility</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a testament to all my gay yearning i suffered thru from ages 12-15 rip. also a testament to all the miserable times ive had bra shopping by myself, that shit would be a lot more fun with friends</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“why are we even doing this?” aziraphale does her very best not to let a whine slip into her petulant tone. being shuffled along throughout the lingerie shop, dragged from corner to corner, has certainly dampened her mood. gabriel is insistent none the less, pushing her along when her feet start to slow. it all seems so terribly . . . <i>unnecessary. </i> she’d survived without underwire so far, why make a whole conniption out of it? why does she need one now?</p><p>“come on,” gabriel says, long hair whipping in a flash as she turns on her heel, clutching aziraphale’s wrist, and scrambling her into the dressing room. “you’ve gone so long without a real bra, it's just unfair! i’ll pay for them all, of course.”</p><p>“that's very generous of you, but gabriel - “ aziraphale’s cut off with a finger to her lips, gabriel shushing her softly. her eyes are twinkling with glee, bright and shiny as sweet sorbet. and her lipstick - a dark, violet matte - carries her million dollar smile to a net worth beyond comprehension. the curve of her mouth is too cruel for aziraphale to bear watching, a sharp shiver passing through her body as gabriel palms at her shoulder, rubbing comfortingly. a quiet reassurance, one aziraphale is more than grateful for.</p><p>“listen, it's just between us girls, alright? i’ll help you with getting them on, too, if you need it.” gabriel says, loosening her grasp before finally dragging that soft hand away. she's so close, so close to aziraphale, and she smells like lavender and vanilla ice cream. she's always wearing perfumes these days, the scent complimented by all the body lotions and sweet shampoos she uses daily. aziraphale can hardly stand it, not with the faint, artificial shop light hanging overhead, reflecting off her skin in a dull, romantic glow. there's a reason why she's the most popular at school. and why aziraphale most pointedly <i>isn't. </i>it’s a miracle they’ve even stayed friends all this time, sharing bracelets with matching trinkets, and locket necklaces since kindergarten. aziraphale is more lucky than most. lucky that gabriel is kind, and caring, and she <i>can’t </i>ruin what they have with her own wiley desires. untrustworthy as they are, she has to keep a hold on them. just to ensure nothing gets away from her when she isn't looking.</p><p>“hold on,” gabriel giggles, almost childish. the laugh sounds like bubbles popping and summer sprinklers, like childhood memories long since passed still echoing in her voice. “i’ll cover my eyes while you're, y’know, completely exposed - no peeking.”</p><p>and aziraphale watches as she pinches her eyes shut, hands coming up to shelter the burden of sight. she’s still laughing quietly, just beneath her soft breath, and it's all aziraphale can take as she pulls her sweater up and off. tugged loose from her skirt, and tossed onto the floor. her camisole follows next, dropping as easily as if this <i>were </i>easy. aziraphale’s stomach tightens at the sight of herself in the mirror. she never lingers on it after showers. but here, here with gabriel, the two of them together, it's hard not to picture a scenario where that body would be forced to be beautiful. something worthy of gabriel's eyes. she sighs, and shrugs the first bra’s straps over her shoulders. it's pale and white and lacy, with little blue bows on the straps and center. gabriel had picked it out just for her.</p><p>it's hard to bear how much she likes it. knowing it's something gabriel’s hands have touched, that's now touching her.</p><p>“alright,” she says, swallowing her nerves like saltwater for a sore throat - it stings on the way down.”c-can you maybe help me with the back?”</p><p>“oh!” gabriel’s eyes are wide open now, staring at herself in the reflection, and then to aziraphale. aziraphale begrudges the soft squish of tummy that edges over her skirt’s waist, a muffin top worth cursing for generations, she thinks. gabriel, of course, says nothing of it - <i>only because she's polite, </i>aziraphale reminds herself. instead, she gasps, a happy little sound, like baby birds singing for the first time, or a newborn’s breath.</p><p>“oh, you look just <i>precious!</i> hold on, let me - “</p><p>and she picks up aziraphale’s clothes, folding them neatly on the seat behind her. aziraphale flushes red, shame boiling over. how could she be so careless? especially when gabriel’s around to see. oh, gabriel, gabriel, <i>gabriel. </i>gabriel behind her, hooking the bra in place, with her breath coming hot against aziraphale’s neck, and a loose strand of hair brushing over her shoulder. she's so close again, it makes aziraphale’s skin tighten up, shrunken in on her body. she feels too small and too big at the same time, shorter than gabriel, making her lean down to watch as her hands fit every tiny clasp together. and yet, gabriel’s waist is tightly cinched, she's thin and long in her turtleneck, her pencil skirt. it's a cold comparison to make, but aziraphale can't help making it. </p><p>“now, see - look how much better this supports you!” gabriel says, offering a faint cheer as she pulls her hands away. aziraphale can see, actually, and though her own breasts have never been much of a subject of fascination for her, she's quite pleased with her current state.</p><p>“we’ve got the same cup size, how cute is that?” gabriel giggles. “we can be the big titty club!”</p><p>“we - “ aziraphale sparks bright red, coloring a rosy shade with the rush of blood to her cheeks that follows. “i mean, you - i - you think they’re big?” </p><p>“what, yours?” gabriel laughs, as if this were all painfully obvious. a simply stated truth. “i mean, totally, you’re like, super cute, and . . . and yeah! super cute, totally need to get you a boyfriend.”</p><p>her hesitation on the last note is enough to have aziraphale hesitating too, watching as she stares to the ground, eyes flitting back and forth, more nervous than they ought to be. rarely is gabriel nervous, and even rarer is she nervous with aziraphale. why, she’d been the one to abandon her own prom king last year just to dance with aziraphale, seeing how lonely she’d looked. and they’d spent the whole night together, just laughing, gabriel sneaking her some of the spiked fruit punch. sharing one red solo cup, and trying to see if they could both steal a sip at the same time. she’s always been the one to take the lead, and that lead has <i>always</i> been towards aziraphale. she never - she’s <i>never</i>  . . . </p><p>“you don’t have a boyfriend.” aziraphale states, firm and unwavering. “neither do i.”</p><p>“ha, yeah right?” gabriel chuckles, her cool composure stretched thin, to the point even aziraphale can see through it. “almost like we should go out together, just date each other.”</p><p>“should we?” aziraphale turns to face her, no longer relying on the reflection in the mirror. gabriel’s face is flushed too, her eyes wide, uncertain, searching aziraphale’s expression for any sign of a joke. her shoulders are trembling, long hair washed over them, dark brown and silky to the touch. aziraphale dares to touch it, <i>dares</i> to tuck one wavering strand behind gabriel’s ear, and then - <i>finally</i> then, does she kiss her.</p><p>she doesn’t taste like anything aziraphale had imagined. not as sweet as her perfume, or her l’oreal shampoo. but she’s soft, soft and <i>warm</i>, like honeyed milk, golden rich against aziraphale’s lips. it melts into a slow, steady process, gabriel, for the first time in her life, being equally inexperienced in something as aziraphale is. and they’re clumsy, there’s bumped teeth and sharp edges. but aziraphale loves it, aziraphale wants more of her, demanding with gentle presses of her mouth, sucking at her lower lip. </p><p>“aziraphale,” gabriel gasps, hand coming up to trace at the back of the bra, frustratingly struggling with unclasping it. “aziraphale, i want - “</p><p>“are you two <i>done</i> in there yet?” a sharp, startling voice comes forwards, all but forgotten about in the midst of their coupling. it’s crowley, who’d wandered off towards the beginning of this whole expedition, leaving to make fun of the lace panties that make a spectacle of their open-crotch status. she groans loudly, yelling, “come on, i wanna go to the hot topic here while it’s still open!”</p><p>“okay, okay,” gabriel shushes her, pecking one last kiss to aziraphale’s temple before exiting the dressing room. “just let me pay, and we’ll get a move on.”</p><p>“yeah, we better.” crowley scoffs. “you having fun with your girlfriend in there?”</p><p>and aziraphale would be embarrassed, would melt at the bright flash of sickening shame, worst than the first time, but she doesn’t. because gabriel’s more than content to say, “maybe i was, what’re you going to do about it?” and crowley <i>laughs.</i> she laughs, and laughs, and it’s fine, it’s normal, nothing’s ruined. they’re going to be okay like this.</p><p>they’re going to be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dont feel too bad for crowley being left out theyll all end up poly gfs eventually</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>